


IN FULL BLOOM

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: "但此刻她知道自己是夜莺，已经做好将尖刺迎入心脏的准备。"





	IN FULL BLOOM

**Author's Note:**

> "但此刻她知道自己是夜莺，已经做好将尖刺迎入心脏的准备。"

-FIRST PART-  
01  
一场荒谬的舞会。

站在阶上，王女的双手抬起，置于身前，她浑身都挺得笔直，模样看上去极其庄重。脸上看似有些累赘的面具对于遮盖僵硬的表情具有重要作用，尽管这不是她松懈的借口，但对于一个尚未完全成熟的孩子来说，这可以提供喘息的间隙。  
公爵站在王女的身旁，位置一步往后。下巴扬起，他一直看着客人踏入的方向，对眼前这个即将继承皇位的少女视若无睹，虽立于下位，却姿态倨傲。  
两人需要接待舞会的最后一位，也是最重要的客人。

明亮的灯烛遍布了整个大厅，它们在精心雕刻的烛台上散发着光和热，试图凭借一己之力驱散所有黑暗，却无可奈何。阴影攒聚的角落中，那些阴谋和诡计开始暗自发酵，在逼仄的缝隙里越胀越大，可怖的身体上拉扯出狞笑的弧度，只等时机成熟，就猛地越出，一举将所有的东西吞没，以此来填充自己已经太过臃肿恶臭的欲望。

对不远处现身出来的门矢士还以一礼，庄吾稍微松了口气，眉头不再紧绷。当这位年轻的将军穿过舞池走到阶下时，王女控制住了身体前倾的动向，将目光落在对方身上。她刚想要开口，却立马被公爵抢走了话头。

“您能接受邀请是我的荣幸，将军。”虽然在明面的位置上并没有僭越，可公爵却也稍稍向前了半步，以一副舞会主人的态度对着门矢士说话：“但我希望这不会是白费功夫。”  
听懂了那话语中的暗示与隐隐的威胁，门矢士觉得有些好笑，面上却未动声色：“当然。”说着，他看向气场有些绷起的王女，微微俯身行礼，这个举动让紧张的氛围得到少许缓解。  
庄吾按住了心中对于公爵的怒意，沉下一口气，看着直起身来的将军，尽管仍旧抱有警惕心，却还是温和而诚恳地开口：“希望您能享受这个舞会。”  
“我会的。”说完，门矢士就不再管这两个针锋相对的人了，他转身走上台阶，往无人的角落行去。

眼见门矢士走远，公爵终于将视线落在了庄吾身上，声音中满是威胁与挑衅：“王女，你也应该去找一位出色的年轻人，准备一会儿的舞会。”他看着背对着他的王储，继续说：“或许这就是最后一次呢？”  
听到被自己列入了嫌疑犯名单里的人这么说，庄吾还是没忍住白了脸色。她的双手微微用力握紧，有些发抖：“对谁而言是最后一次，我现在还不能轻易下结论。”她说，“但是，如斯良宵，希望您不要在我这里浪费，公爵。”在自己说出更冲动的话之前，王女干脆地下了逐客令，不再开口。  
“我们很快就会知道了。”颇有些无所谓地笑了笑，公爵丢下这么一句话，然后转身离开。

侍女安静而又迅速地齐齐走了过来，在独自一人的王女身后垂首站好。慢慢吐出一口气，庄吾听到自己的心跳渐渐平稳，情绪也渐渐回到了红线圈内。她将绷得过了头的身体稍微放松，面上有了血色，表情些许回暖。  
她静静地看着空荡的舞池。

02  
在大臣的安排与王女的授意下，门矢士手下的人已经渗透到了这场舞会的每一个角落，甚至包括后面那禁止进入的宫殿后花园内。他们需要在舞会结束之前找出藏匿的刺客，并将其全都处理干净。

站在角落里的将军绝对是今晚这场舞会中的焦点人物，几乎每一个贵族和仆人都在角落中悄悄议论着。关注王位争夺的人好奇他会选择站在哪一边，强势骄傲的公爵还是尚未成熟、根基不稳的王女，亦或是前任女王的妹妹，那个极具野心大公夫人。而更多的人则开始好奇一些别的问题，比如像他这样，如此年轻有为而且高大英俊的男人，会选择怎样的婚配对象。

假装没有发现不远处想要靠近却不敢靠近的几个年轻女贵族，门矢士忽略了那含情羞怯的目光，手搭在桌子的平面上，垂着眼睑把玩空荡的酒杯，整个人看上去十分冷淡。  
舞会很快就会开始，几乎所有人都找到了舞伴，而他在等一条大鱼上钩。

不到一会儿，周围的窃窃私语戛然而止，像是人的脖子被从中砍断一般。将视线从酒杯中移开，他发现有人朝着这个方向走来。抬头看向那目的性和存在感都过于强烈的人，门矢士心下了然。站直身体看向她，他神色未动，镇定自若。

“相信您已经和我的甥女见过了，门矢将军。”她屈身行礼，形态优雅，“我是大公夫人，也是王女的姨母。”  
“我想阁下现在应该已经准备好踏入舞池了，为什么会在这里。”尽管语气平铺直述得就像在陈述某件既定的事实，但门矢士还是将眼中的思量都隐去了，只留下修饰之后显得较为单纯的疑惑。  
“因为即将成为我舞伴的人正在和我对话。”  
没有贸然回答，门矢士慢慢跟着人走到了无人的舞池入口。大公夫人微微转头，说话时声音又轻又低：“跳舞的时候我们可以避开他人的耳目。”

鱼上钩了。

轻轻点头，门矢士迎上对方的目光：“那我们可以跳一支舞吗，阁下。”  
“当然。我很乐意。”

当乐声响起时，庄吾站在二楼，冷冷地看着下面起舞的人群。她看到自己的姨母同大将军携手踏入舞池时，尽管知道这是计划的一部分，但情绪还是有些无法控制。早慧的王女一直知道自己这个姨妈对王位虎视眈眈，而对于自己父母的死，她和公爵需要承担起全部的责任，因为他们之间总是在明争暗夺，最后甚至为了上位而短暂联手，趁着将军出外迎战的时候直接将盛年的国王夫妇杀死，并且伪装成了意外。这直接让年幼的王女陷入了孤立无援的境地。  
尽管已经在大臣的帮助下躲过了许多的暗杀，但这次的舞会也是专门为庄吾定制的一场鸿门宴。在刺客被彻底地清洗之前，她哪里都不能去。

毕竟年龄尚浅，王女没有办法在明知真相的情况下还强颜欢笑。她为了避免不必要的麻烦，在看到大公夫人时就决定不再关注楼下的状况。走到身后的露台上，庄吾让侍女在门口守着，自己则看着满天星空发呆。

舞池中。  
借着乐声的掩盖，大公夫人终于说了第一句真假半掺的话：“我不知道你是否已经做出了选择，但留给你的时间已经不多了，将军。”一边应和对方的动作，一边跟随舞群移动，她的视线并不专注，“所有人都需要你的立场。”  
“并不是所有人。”门矢士回答，“已经有人准备利用捷径捷足先登了。”  
“我遵守了这场游戏的规则，我希望你也一样。”走到舞池边缘，两人俯身向对方行礼，大公夫人的声音再次放低。  
“或许今晚会发生一些有趣的事情。”说了一句模棱两可的话，门矢士并未正面回答对方的试探，直接自出口那边离开了。  
当他走出舞池看向二楼时，并没有看到人，因为王女已经在露台上站了一会儿了。

回到了指定的地方，门矢士站在一楼一个不起眼的角落里，沉默着听完了手下对于刺客行踪的信息收集，思考了数秒之后开口：“把花园里所有的刺客都干掉，尸体要处理干净。”他将指尖在木质桌面上点了点，表情沉静，语气平淡：“一个都不能留。”  
“是。”  
看着伪装成贵族的手下迅速离开，门矢士将目光调转回来，不动声色地观察着所有人。

03  
笼罩了穹顶的夜幕如同厚重黑暗的大海，星群在闪烁，身下水波荡漾。炎热夏日中一缕清凉的风到达王女的耳畔，它带来万里之外鸟儿的鸣叫，深林中猛兽的咆哮，还有人群埋藏在夜央时的窃窃私语。将手撑在石柱围栏冰凉的平面上，庄吾看着目光可及的一切，无力感轻飘飘的就像雾气一样笼罩在心头。  
这时，侍女走到了旁侧，凑近她耳边：“王女，大臣来了。”说完，她向后退了一步，垂首静待庄吾的答复。  
“让他过来吧。”  
“是。”

庄吾暗自叹了一口气，将目光收回，然后站直身体，恢复了庄重的模样。  
大厅内时不时传来模糊的奏乐之声，所有人都沉浸在看似欢乐的时光中，似乎对暗处即将发生的剧变一无所知。  
放轻的脚步声在身后不远处停下，王女沉默着等待来人开口。

“王女，天平已经开始向我们这边倾斜了。”大臣的声音沉静，听上去有一种下了狠心的胸有成竹。  
“但我现在还没有足够的能力。”她回答，“这一盘棋实在是太难下了。并不是所有人都会遵守游戏规则。”  
“我们也不必遵守。”  
“但我已无棋可用。”

“我们只需要将目前的局面打破。”为了减少王女的抵触和疑虑，他刻意略去了一些对己方有利的事情和细节。  
思忖数秒，庄吾问：“怎么做？”  
“将能左右这一切的王请到棋盘上。”

虽然听懂了这句话，可王女心中还是有别的思量：“他的确接受了我的邀请，但他有足够的能力，手中也有足够的筹码。这种情况下，选择任何人都比选择我更加有利。”  
“可您是名正言顺的王储。”  
“名正言顺只适用于一部分情况，阁下。”终于忍不住叹了口气，王女身上显出了与年龄不符的沉重：“如果我死了，这个‘名正言顺’就会变成公爵。”她缓缓转过身，“他会选择帮助我们，只是因为我的死会让目前的状况更加混乱。没了我这个绊脚石，公爵和大公夫人之间一定会爆发战争。到时如果他不加以阻止，那么这个国家就会成为他国眼中的一只待宰羔羊。”  
停了一会儿，庄吾继续说：“没有人喜欢大麻烦，尽管他的确有能力处理，但他也一样。”

成功将王女的想法与疑虑引出，大臣抓到了时机：“您知道让他顺理成章地站在我们这边的方法。大将军如今虽权势颇重，在这宫廷中的底蕴却并不深厚。贵族看重的是血统与信仰，他的能力与战功终究还是要有所退让。”  
“这些东西，大公夫人又怎么会想不到？”忍不住看了大臣一眼，庄吾终于发现对方打算做什么了：“阁下凭什么认为，和我联姻得到的好处，会比与大公夫人成婚更多？”  
“这一点我确实不敢断言，王女。”转身看了看内部的走廊，确认无人在附近之后，大臣又走了回来：“但您如今年纪尚浅，这宫廷中的势力盘根错节，想要凭借一己之力守住王位几乎不可能。与将军联姻，可以用摄政王这个位置稳住他，也可以借此制衡其他权贵。”  
看了一眼表情有些微妙的王女，他终于将早已准备好的一句话说出口：“更何况，大将军已经答应了。”

楼下，舞会已经暂时告一段落，贵族们四散在了这座巨大宫殿中每一个被照亮的地方，一边议论一边期待着稍歇王女的出现。

装作前来搭话攀谈的人，门矢士的手下尽量以不引人注目的方式走到了他旁侧，将声音压低到了人耳能捕捉到的最低限度：“将军，刺客已经全部处理完毕了。大公夫人安插的杀手会和王女一起出现，在她宣布继承王位的时候展开刺杀。”  
点了点头，门矢士示意自己知道了：“你们去把每一个有可能的逃窜路线都守好，其他的事情我会处理。”习惯性将手放在了佩剑的位置，空无一物的感觉有些陌生，可他自身那并不依赖外物的实力让他没有出现什么不自在的感觉：“所有的事情做完之后从安排好的撤出路线离开，王女的人会在宫外等着。”  
“是。”

在说好所有的事情之后，他绕开了贵族们的视线，从僻静处上到了二楼。因为舞会不允许携带武器，所以他将自己的剑放在了附近书房中的一个暗室里。迅速将剑取出，他藏在暗中，冷冷地注视着那些纸醉金迷、表皮光鲜亮丽实则腐烂彻骨的贵族。

当钟声响起，结束了谈话的王女和大臣从露台上一前一后地走出。庄吾站在了所有人视线集中的位置。以身作饵的感觉如此熟悉，却还是让她觉得心脏怦怦乱跳。  
等所有人都到齐的时候，本应该和大公夫人一起站在王女两侧的公爵却并未出现。尽管这个舞会在某种意义上来说对于王位的定夺具有重要的作用，但公爵可能已经决定发起战争了。这是大部分人的想法，但并不包括王女和大公夫人。因为就算再傲慢愚蠢的人，此时也绝不可能做出这种打草惊蛇的举动。

有些警惕地站到了庄吾身旁，大公夫人交握的双手暗自用力，一口牙几乎要被咬碎。虽然不愿意承认，但她已经预料到了自己的兄弟会有的最惨的下场。一边的王女可管不了她心里有什么惊涛骇浪，径自站在所有人的目光下，开口时没有一丝颤抖：“诸君，我很高兴在舞会之后宣布这件事。”她看着台下戴着面具的所有人，好像可以看透他们心中所想：“我将在加冕仪式之前暂代女王之位，而我的姨母将会拥有内阁中的一个席位。”  
没有给对方反应的机会，庄吾往前一步，以一国之主的姿态将这个夜晚所有的事情都下了定论：“尽管这个国家往后还有很长的路要走，但和平终将到来。”

预定的死亡剧集并没有按时上演，什么都没发生，甚至没有见到一滴血。不得已接受了所有人的欢呼与祝贺，大公夫人违心地笑了笑，冲自己的甥女行了礼，然后在两人刻意又敷衍的拥抱时，低声开口：“这一切还没有结束，我亲爱的王女。”  
“我会满怀期待的，大公夫人。”  
两人退回防御界线内，各怀心思地微微一笑。

而门矢士那边，杀手的尸体已经被手下抬走，点滴状的血迹也被处理干净。他看着他们消失在拐角处，将佩剑上的血迹擦去。

04  
“花园里藏着19个刺客，后厨里6个，仆人们的居所和仓库里一共有10个。”双手撑在桌上，门矢士以平淡的语气叙述着昨夜舞会上暗藏的杀机：“为首的佣兵也已经一并处理了。”  
“公爵为什么没有出现？”大臣抬头看了他一眼，语气中隐去了淡淡的不满，也并未直说自己觉得对方事情做得不干净。

已经将事情安排好的门矢士根本不接他的刺头，无所谓地挑了挑眉：“公爵的尸体会被人在他的情人家恰巧地发现，不管是争风吃醋的公爵夫人痛下杀手，还是他在与情敌的斗殴之中被失手杀死，所有的说法都会成为宫廷的丑闻。”迎着大臣讳莫如深的目光，这位年轻的将军接着说：“贵族们之间会开始传播流言，但绝不会允许这件事落在民间耳中。而我则可以借此将那位同样野心不小的公爵夫人的把柄抓在手里。”

“你有没有想过比见血更好的方式。”  
“不要太懦弱了，阁下。”不咸不淡地回了对方这么一句，门矢士自顾自地坐在了椅子上，那副模样完完全全地气定神闲：“如果舞会上死的不是公爵，那么第二天被发现的尸体就会是我们的王女。”  
无法否认这句话，大臣不再穷追不舍，而是将话锋一转：“我会筹备婚礼的相关事宜。”在转身离开之前，他又加了一句：“也希望您能保护好自己的未婚妻，摄政王。”  
“舞会上我已经证明过了”将军的声音里并未出现不悦的迹象，“我不记得这种事情还需要别人来提醒。”  
书房的门被关上。

05  
偌大的宅邸中，安静得不同寻常。  
当第一缕晨光初现时，失眠了一夜的大公夫人睁开眼睛，唤来侍女。在几个人的服侍下慢慢悠悠地将衣群穿好后，她让人都退了出去，然后将心腹引入屋内。

“夫人，公爵彻夜未归。”  
听到对方这么说，大公夫人意识到自己不好的预感已经成真了，她闭上眼睛平心静气，数秒后才缓缓开口：“别的消息呢？有没有发现他的尸体？”  
“虽然大部分消息都被刻意封锁了，但是公爵的尸身在情妇家中被发现这件事却传了出来。关于公爵夫人争风吃醋所以痛下杀手的流言已经开始传播了。”

被重重拍击的桌面连带着其上的东西抖动，扎耳的声响在房间中炸开。大公夫人面有怒色，紧紧地握起了拳头，已经全然顾不上疼痛：“蠢货！”深呼吸之后，理智回笼，她控制好了自己的情绪：“有能力做出这种事情的人太少了…你给我把门矢士盯紧了，但是不要轻举妄动。”  
“我明白了。”  
“还有。”那张不见老态的漂亮脸蛋上已找不到失控的痕迹。话还没说完，大公夫人又想起了什么：“把那个‘外国特使’给我打发了。我虽然想要王位，可我不蠢。”  
“是。”

在心腹推门而出之前，一个仆人轻手轻脚地快步离开了。

06  
在结束了和大臣之间的谈话之后，门矢士叫来了管家，把手中自己拟好的一份东西交给了对方：“去找那位刚离开的内阁大臣，说是我的意思。”他见管家点了点头，这才接着说了下去：“你告诉他，婚礼必须安排在北方。两年之内，战火绝不会蔓延到那里。”

“其他的事情我已经写好了，你得把东西亲手交给他。”  
“是。”

在料理好大部分的细节之后，门矢士收拾了行装，准备住到宫殿中。虽然这位新任的摄政王对自己那个小妻子是一点兴趣都没有，可这有名无实的丈夫身份也让他必须要尽到明面上的责任，搬入皇宫就是其中一件。而且在那个位置上，他可以掌握更多关于贵族的信息，事情处理起来也会更加方便。

至于作为自己这份权力的附属品，甚至可以说是包袱的孩子，只要不惹出大麻烦，对他而言几乎无足轻重。他所要做的，顶多就是多承担一个老师的身份。这可比战场上的厮杀与宫廷中的尔虞我诈要轻松得多。  
在士兵打开宫门之后踱步而入的摄政王完全没有去思考别的可能。

在婚礼定下，并且加冕仪式也在确实地准备着以后，庄吾的一颗心终于安稳了些，虽然自己并没有实质上地掌控权力，可女王的身份已经板上钉钉，无人可以轻易撼动。  
国事如今会由摄政王来全权管理，而她只需要像以前一样完成自己的课程即可，在成年之前，不会有什么改变。这座雄伟宫殿之中，多一个人与少一个人，区别着实不大，对她而言并不会产生太大的影响。

如此，几个月在平静的表象下快速过去。  
大公夫人暂时没了动作，似乎是打算蛰伏待机，而那位公爵夫人则在被人捏住了命门之后隐去了声息，不再轻举妄动。其余大大小小的贵族都在被敲打之后如同蔫了的草一样缩回了头，为了自己的安逸与富贵，打消了奇怪的心思。

每天听听大臣报告的事情，女王还是照常上课。偶尔会听到侍女讲起摄政王的事情，无足轻重的，听过就慢慢地忘却在脑后。毕竟那位向来行事小心，会被放出来的都没什么要紧，她有更重要的事情要做，不想为了这种真假不知的传言浪费精力。  
而门矢士则在处理巨细事物的同时，还要负责将暗地里蠢蠢欲动的虫子清理干净，或者是直接让他们不敢再抱有别的心思。和这一切同步进行的，还包括抽丝剥茧地瓦解掉大公夫人的势力。他要在婚礼正式举办之前将所有带着威胁的因素都剔除，以免途中生变。

两人就在同一座宫殿里，却怎么都碰不到一起。

-SECOND PART-  
07  
翌年，婚礼如期而至。在开始的几天前，所有被邀请的客人都已经到了这座北方的城邦，除了以身体抱恙为由而留在了宅邸中的大公夫人，她差人送了华贵的贺礼来，说是赔礼，却也被行事谨慎的人原封不动地送了回去。

为了照顾身形纤弱无法撑起太多累赘的女王，在摄政王的安排下，原本繁重的婚纱上减少了许多的饰品，只保留了最华贵重要的几件。因此，在此前总是喧宾夺主的礼服终于不再过于沉重。

当庄吾手中握着一束精巧美丽的花，牵着门矢士的手踏入回荡着神圣乐声的教堂时，面上已经挂好了笑容。红毯两侧的贵族全都整齐地站了起来，真假不知地笑着，轻轻点头致礼，而靠后的一些虽然也规矩站着，却不知在说些什么。

属于大公夫人的位置是空的，女王面上半分不显，与摄政王携手缓缓走过正在奏乐的人群，身后的花童也在这时跟了上来。

“我很想知道摄政王为我安排这件礼服的用意。”借着身旁喧闹的掩盖开口，庄吾的笑容未变，对着冲她行礼的贵族轻轻点头，就好像并未跟身边的人说话。可门矢士却反其道而行之，他真的像个体贴的丈夫一般，微微俯身，作出认真倾听的模样：“因为我不想抱着被珠宝坠垮而无法自己行走的女王，还要穿过那么长的宫廷回廊。”  
眼中闪过一抹促狭，女王缓缓绕过教堂中心的雕像，略微靠向对方那边：“也就是说您并不想抱我，是吗？将军。”

一个很久不出现的称呼让男人反应了数秒。他无谓地笑了笑：“那么，女王想听实话还是谎话？”  
“婚礼才刚刚开始，造物主在上，您不能对您的妻子说谎。”  
两人相视一笑，原本有些僵硬的氛围融化了些，摄政王回答：“不想。”像是早就料到了这个答案一般，女王点了点头，没有立马应答，而是先和对方一起上了整洁的马车。  
皇家骑兵卫队已经在不远处待命，只等两人动起来之后便会跟上。

坐稳之后，整个队伍开始慢慢动起来，庄吾转头看着门矢士：“可是您必须这么做。”她的长发被层层叠叠柔软的镂空蕾丝头纱包裹起来，露出的几缕搭在后背上，在阳光的照耀下隐隐发光。  
“为什么。”  
“因为这是女王的命令。”  
听到这句话，门矢士终于将头转了回来，静静地看着这个从未被自己仔细注视过的孩子，从那份残留的天真中抓到了一些狡黠和信任。  
没有什么好不情愿的，摄政王并不介意在这种小事上纵容她：“我知道了。”

在结束了环城游行之后，脸都有些笑僵了的王女和摄政王终于踏进了宫殿中。而信守承诺的门矢士的确将她抱回了寝宫，并且在对方要换下衣服的时候自觉退了出去。本想着去附近的侧殿里休息的摄政王却被闻风而来的大臣拦住了，他还没来得及问对方要做什么，就被告知必须要和女王一起过夜。  
被一堆理由搪塞得无话可说，懒得与对方争论的门矢士调转了脚步，在敲门确认庄吾已经躺上了床之后才推门进入。

快要睡着的庄吾强迫自己坐起来，她看着气场有些不自在的门矢士：“发生什么了？”那迷迷糊糊的声音软得就好像天鹅绒，“您不是已经去休息了吗？”  
“什么事情都没有。”慢慢走近，男人示意她躺下睡觉，“什么事情都不会发生。睡吧。”他在说这话时将声线放得很低，不知是用来哄孩子还是劝慰自己。

一边在心里咒骂大臣不是人，一边轻拍着被子静待庄吾入睡，门矢士尽量让自己看上去表情柔和。  
他知道那人心里在想什么，作为以前国王在位时就已经是内阁大臣的人，在宫廷中浮浮沉沉这么久，不可能轻易相信任何人，更何况是他一知半解而且无法轻易拿捏的合作者。在婚礼成功举办之后，他定然是希望有一些计划之外的东西产生，然后将此时手握重权的人束缚住。  
尽管无法认同大臣的做法，但门矢士心知，如今的女王仍旧是个年幼的孩子，就算再有所谓的手段，如果没有足够强大的荫庇，也绝对会四处碰壁，甚至有可能头破血流，更别说暗处还有人觊觎她的位置，随时都会在悬崖边上推她一把。

在此情此景之下，显得心狠了一些也并不是什么怪事，但门矢士绝不会逾越自己的红线，他作为一个从骑士开始就一路被国王提拔起来的人，有些事情必须要把握好尺度。看着已经进入梦乡的庄吾，他慢慢站起身来，借着夜色的掩盖，避开了其他人，自己静悄悄地去到了偏殿。

08  
数日之后，所有人都回到了首都，最早启程的女王夫妇则先一步到达。旅途劳顿之后，门矢士难得地给庄吾留了一天的休息时间。

“以后就由我来给你上课了，大臣负责的东西会相应减少。”看着刚从马场跑了一圈回来，浑身都显得有些凌乱的女王，摄政王将手头的事情暂时放下，说话的语气严肃了一些：“明天开始你要按时到我书房来。”  
毕竟还是个孩子，庄吾在意识到对方将成为严厉的老师之后有些退缩，表情也有了些不情愿：“必须吗？”  
“当然。”门矢士说，“你以后是需要掌管这个国家的。”

眨眨眼睛，已经把摄政王列在了安全范围内的小女王没有多做思考，立马回了一句：“有摄政王不就好了吗？”结果话音刚落，她就发现对方周身的氛围都变了。强忍着从这里逃开的冲动，庄吾看着对方挥了挥手，将侍从都赶了出去。

在书房中被摄政王骂了个狗血淋头的女王当天再也没有踏出过宫门一步，所有的行动都被限制在了课室内，玩乐被禁止，甚至连原先就已经准备好的晚饭都吃不了，必须要把该做的功课做完才能去休息。不管谁来求情都没用。

直到夜幕降临，终于完成课业的孩子才委屈巴巴地回到了寝宫，一言不发地倒在床上，谁说话都不理，直接把自己揉了进去，也不知道是在哭还是太累直接睡过去了。  
门矢士悄悄跟过来看她时，整个寝宫已经变得十分安静。守在门外的侍女们在看到摄政王的时候放轻了声音道：“女王已经睡下了。”  
点了头，也不说别的，门矢士直接转身离开了。他当然也不会知道，委屈了大半夜的庄吾在他走后，将侍女叫到了身边，还有些期待地问他有没有说什么。在侍女小心翼翼地说出没有之后，又一股脑地把自己藏进了柔软的被子里。

多少还是年长几岁，尽管有些不知所措，但侍女还是尝试着轻轻凑近了些，带着些劝诱地温柔开口，告诉她，之前说好的花在下午的时候已经被摄政王安排人栽到了后花园中，不日就会开放。这让女王露出了一双眼睛，带着隐隐的期待。  
许诺自己会照顾好它们，直到女王可以去花园，侍女终于如愿让对方露出了笑容。

09  
这个时候摄政王还是把自己更多的看作师而非夫的身份，他迎娶王女的本意也仅仅是为了稳固朝纲，并借机为对方正式掌权铺平道路。只要她亲政后能做到她父亲那么优秀，而且不要卸磨杀驴，对他来说已经是幸事一件。  
而大臣那边，纯粹因为没有办法百分百信任对方，所以总是希望女王能尽快给摄政王生个孩子，觉得若是娇妻幼子在侧加以牵制，他大概就不会轻易对皇室最后的血脉动杀心。一国之君的权力在皇室血脉面前，已经不再显得那么举足轻重。所以他也总是在少有的自己上课的时候提醒女王，门矢士是她的丈夫。

这就直接导致了后来庄吾在门矢士跟前完成课业的时候，忍不住问了一句：“我现在就需要为摄政王生下子嗣吗？”说话时，少女的眼神天真而纯洁，她甚至根本不知道这究竟代表着什么，只是单纯地将这个问题提了出来，因为大臣总是在明里暗里告诉她，她和男人之间的关系并非有名无实。

自己想不到答案，她就只好直接来问另一位当事人。尽管说者无心，听者却一股怒意从心起。将人安抚好，门矢士没有说多余的话。

在当天，陪伴女王用完晚餐并且让她先去休息的摄政王找上了已经让他起了杀心的大臣。与对方说话时言辞中听不出喜怒：“我以为你记得，我们的女王现在才十二岁。”他的眉宇间还保留着底线以上的克制，没有直接将自己的情绪表现出来，可不再用敬语这件事已经暴露了他的不满：“如果你忘了，我不介意现在提醒你。”

大臣似乎没有想到他会说这些，而他也不打算给他说什么的机会：“该说什么该做什么，我想阁下自己心里应该有数。”狠狠地剜了对方一眼，“不然，我觉得先王会很乐意和他的忠臣团聚。”  
“摄政王这是在威胁我？”  
“只要女王不会被横加干涉，成年后安安稳稳地掌权，我们之间就不会有冲突，我希望阁下记牢了。”  
“……我知道了。”  
双方各退了一步，一场谈话就在诡异的气氛中结束。

两年过去，在门矢士终于将大公夫人的势力全都瓦解之后，庄吾的加冕仪式也得以正式举行。因为足以威胁到女王安全的所有因素已经被排除，战争也暂时平息，所以这次可以留在首都，在全国最大的教堂中，由德高望重的教皇为她亲手戴上皇冠。

在贯穿了整个白天的繁长冗杂的仪式结束之后，摄政王率先回到了宫殿，他要作为第一个迎接女王的人，出现在宫殿门口。

伸手给要下马车的庄吾，将她扶了下来，门矢士第一次郑重地叫出了那个称谓：“女王。”  
在男人面前忍不住放松下来，还有些嫌弃地扯了扯身上累赘礼服的少女开心地笑了出来：“这是您第一次这么叫我，摄政王。”坠在她脸侧的装饰跟着晃了晃，好像也有些高兴的模样。  
“怎么，觉得不喜欢？”虽然知道对方不是这个意思，门矢士却还是起了逗弄的心思。  
“不能这么说。”被男人牵着缓步走向宫殿中的庄吾像是知道认真思考过一样，“这和习惯有关系，我的大将军。”硬是扳回了一成，王女对转头看着她的摄政王笑了笑。  
而后，两人不再斗嘴，静静地走完了剩下的路。

-THIRD PART-  
010  
在门矢士得到允许进入之后，他看到女王正沐浴在清淡又模糊的晨光中，就好像浑身都闪着淡淡的光芒，这画面使人想起纯洁而虔诚的圣女。侍女在他来之后就全都退了出去，只留下她独自一人面对最后需要戴上的颈饰。  
那柔软的头发长长地披到了腰后，仿佛是上乘的丝绸。她挺直了背脊坐在椅子上，华丽礼服束起的腰肢如同春风中抽条生长出来的花枝，柔韧而纤细。缀满蕾丝花边的袖子随着她的动作摆动，甚至像绽放的白色花朵一般环绕在那白皙的小臂上。  
她有些笨拙地想要把颈饰带上的动作甚至增添了半分不可言说的赏心悦目。

曾经还有些稚嫩的孩子好像在悄无声息的时光里长大了。

将门关上，门矢士两步就走了过去。在庄吾身后站定时，轻轻握住了她的手腕，然后在少女因为愣神而停滞的动作下，指尖从那微微缩起的掌心中似有若无地擦过，取走了颈饰。俯下身去，男人抬起眼睛看着镜中的王女。

她端正地坐着，不单是因为长久以来的礼仪已经刻进了骨子里，而且一种平白产生的抵抗心理也迫使她必须要保持镇定。对上了摄政王的视线，女王微微扬起了下巴，似乎已经准备好由对方为自己服务。这样的姿势让她那如天鹅一般美丽纤细的颈部更加吸引人的目光。只揽住了肩头和胸的礼服被层叠而精细的蕾丝装饰着，让白皙的胸口袒露在外，却又保留了隐隐约约的欲说还休。凛利的锁骨看上去可被轻易打碎，因而含有禁忌的脆弱感。

她有些紊乱的呼吸就好像是某种带有蛊惑力量的窃窃低语，它们只为他而来。它们不是地狱底层九死一生爬上来的魔鬼，而是从云端享乐的宫殿中自愿坠落的神祇。它们将翅膀上的羽毛吹到他的耳边，为他谋划，将他引诱。它们告诉他，要怎样触碰才能让她颤抖，要如何束缚才能叫她臣服。

站在她身后，颈饰在他手中，在她面前被平整的展开，然后被他以一种缓慢而谨慎的态度贴附上了她的脖颈。微凉的饰物和温热的手一齐贴上来的感觉显得有些怪异，庄吾看到自己的头发被轻轻撩起，那手上的伤疤从她皮肤上滑过，这举动带来的细微战栗让她觉得有些怪异。

微弱的咔哒声响起时，饰品的锁扣在后颈处被合上。少女的身体似乎在那一瞬间轻轻颤抖，仿佛精致的颈饰是枷锁将她环绕，她的身体与灵魂已经为他所有。

没有让他失望，她搭在膝盖上的双手微微收紧，礼服面料在掌心发皱。庄吾几乎无法控制自己的呼吸，此刻的她褪去了原先强装的镇定，看上去如坐针毡，男人如有实质的目光落在她的肩颈上，让她觉得手足无措。她几乎能听到自己的心跳声，她敢肯定，在这个安静的卧室里，对方也已经捕捉到了声音。如今的女王就像是一个已经动情的羞怯少女般，用低下头和含胸的方式掩盖自己脸上的晕红和心脏的砰砰跳动。

事实上，尽管王女的所有的饰品都是由专人做出来的，并且被刻上了明晃晃却并不显得突兀，也不会影响美感的王族徽印。但是，经由宫廷绣师的手刚做出的一批贴身的服饰上，却绣着摄政王的徽印。它们藏在毫不起眼的地方，贴着少女的皮肤，把控她的身体，如同一道深深的烙印。  
所有的想法在脑海中一闪而过，门矢士没有说话，而是轻巧施力，将庄吾牵了起来。

明亮的光色霎时间大片地从身后洒了下来，女王借此抬起双眼，仰着头对上摄政王的视线。她不知道有什么东西变了，变得和从前不同了。这让她的心如同笼罩在了阴凉广袤的密林之中，薄薄的雾气弥漫着，就像曾经有过的梦境般安静又祥和，却找不到一个出口，就算把所有的树木都砍伐殆尽也无济于事。

脚下这座属于她的宫殿，似乎在一瞬间变成了他建造的迷宫。

011  
大宴会厅中的贵族们仍旧没有休息的打算。他们戴着面具谈笑，挖好陷阱等待别人去跳。他们优雅地端起酒杯，姿态近乎完美，暴露出其下的虚伪，无可挑剔的礼仪让人双眼疲惫。  
作为摄政王举办的这场宫廷舞会的主角，十六岁的女王已经不想再被让人窒息的香味围绕，她需要新鲜的，来自外界，亲吻过花瓣上露珠的空气。

偌大的宫殿在此刻狭小得就像一个用来装首饰的盒子，庄吾期待一场短暂的逃跑。穿过人群走向门矢士，她发现对方正用让人挑不出错误的方式婉拒了女士们递到面前的酒，她读到他隐藏的抗拒，这让她感到愉悦，就像赤裸着双脚踩进清凉干净的小溪。

在众目睽睽之下，她将他带走。两人在隐蔽的窄小回廊中游走，如同鱼一般在这迷宫中穿行，直到推开通向无人花园的大门。

初夏的天空，本还是阴郁的，可乌云却在她现身后没了踪影。月光如水一般倾泻，似乎只是为了给她镀上一层薄纱，以免让俗物惊扰。不着痕迹地轻轻将手松开，庄吾迎着微凉的夜风想要走到更深处去，从身后看来，她就好像会消失在群花环簇的地方，那样的美丽带着绝对的不真实感。

在让人忍不住要叫出她的名字时，她又恰巧地转过身。

时间在她双眸转过来的一刹那停止，万物停滞。风悬挂在半空，树叶不再摇动，群花的盛放驻足于此，似乎将永远不再枯萎轮回。所有的声音汇聚在一起，仿佛是神话中精灵的歌唱，在谱写永恒。

走近庄吾，门矢士将她的手再次抓进手中。时间恢复了流动。他看着对方仰头望着他，眼睛微微睁大的疑惑模样，觉得自己已经有必要实行手中的最后一项权利了。  
他的小妻子也应该有所准备。他想。就算少女是一张白纸，他也会尽职尽责地拿起作画的笔。

当摄政王在宴会厅中为狂欢画下句号时，女王回到了自己的寝宫，侍女为她准备好了从前只有在洗礼或是加冕前才会用的熏香。在暖黄的烛光下，少女一点点褪去身上繁复的礼服，洁白细腻的皮肤如同软滑珠玉，一分一寸地展露出来。

鼻尖盈动着不同往常的香味，沉稳隐去，香和甜却并不浓重，如同蔷薇融化在了氤氲的雾气中，笼罩在暗色清冷的湖面上。赤着双足，庄吾只身着一件单薄柔软的宽松里衬，缓步踏入浴池之中。抬起手，看水珠从手上滑落，她眯着眼睛，脸和耳朵微微发红。

当烛火摇曳几个来回，守在旁侧的侍女突然齐齐低头退了出去，庄吾心头一跳，黄昏时天边的晚霞这时浸染了她的脸，她小心翼翼地转过身趴在浴池边上，只露出了一双湿漉漉的眼睛，又紧张又期待地看着即将会有人出现的方向。

并未刻意掩盖的脚步声在不远处响起，庄吾慌慌张张地将身体调整到本来的模样，带起的水花击打声让她的心脏再也无法平静下来。湿漉漉的长发在水面下飘着，她看着它们，有一瞬间有些想潜入水下，从这座宫殿中消失。

可她已经没有机会了。

门矢士在门口出现，他身上还残留着宴会喧闹的气味和夜晚的冰冷。将水中的头发往下按，看着它悠悠浮起，庄吾强装镇定地听着身后的脚步声越来越近。

一、二、三……在她觉得时间漫长如同过去了数十年之后，他终于停在了她身后。

在庄吾不得不再次转过身来时，门矢士向她伸出手，目光灼灼。她动作缓慢地将手探出，却又在将至未至时如同碰到滚烫火焰一般收回，细看来，那指尖都在战栗。但他有足够的耐心来等待，等待这从未踏入禁地的少女提起勇气。最后，她将自己交了出去，他则慢慢地将她的手握于掌心。

无法克制浑身的颤抖，庄吾低着头，在门矢士如有实质的注视下缓缓起身。温热的水从她身上滑下，在她踏出浴池之前于足尖处滴落。单薄的白色里衬此时紧紧地贴在她身上，让一切都落在他眼中，尽览无余。

回过神来时，浑身上下的水都被擦去的庄吾已经躺在了床上，她的身体看上去丝毫没有情色的意味，反倒在彻底赤裸的如今显得更加纯洁。她看见男人的衣裳下面的伤疤，精瘦又有力的腰身，修长的双腿。她看见自己被他擦干身上的水珠，他的手从长发上抚过，从脸颊的侧面抚过，为她拿开含入口中的一根头发。

她看到他俯身下来，闻到他身体表层沾染的熏香气味，还有深埋其中的，冷硬肃杀仿佛远古战场的味道。他们曾在所有人的注视下一同步入教堂，他们是否真的交换过彼此的爱却无人知晓。但此刻她知道自己是夜莺，已经做好将尖刺迎入心脏的准备。

牵着庄吾的手，让她勾住自己的脖颈，门矢士看着她还有些湿的双眼：“不用害怕，跟着我说的去做。”  
庄吾点了点头，缓缓吐出一口气，平顺地放慢了呼吸。“闭上眼睛。”低声说完，男人凑过去吻她，起初几下蜻蜓点水般的吮吻，让她还有些紧绷的身体一点点地放松，然后才贴近了，用灵活的的舌头打开那湿热的口腔。

鼻尖萦绕着香甜的气息，大抵是来自那还未散去的熏香，也有可能是来自少女的青涩被卷入唇舌之间细细品尝。光色暧昧，赤裸相对，温热与微凉，太好动情。

亲吻那光洁的额头，颤抖不已的眼睫，然后再一次用舔舐和轻触点上庄吾的双唇。门矢士的呼吸打在她微凉的皮肤上，温热的手掌在腰侧摩挲抚摸，她的战栗与强忍着不退缩的反应引起无法被割断的痴迷。

如愿用唇舌去触碰那纤细漂亮的脖颈，分合之间吮吸出细微的水声。耳朵从内到外地开始发烫，庄吾发出小声有些羞怯的呻吟，眼角晕出浅淡的红，呼吸也渐渐变热。

少女的身体与预想中的一样柔软，不会让人感觉在直接触摸她的骨骼，被抱的时候会诚实地颤抖，给予甜美的反馈，后腰处轻微的凹陷像是会吸附住在那流连的手。  
不可思议。

用爱抚和亲吻让凛利的锁骨重新沾染上水气，门矢士的视线往下，在庄吾禁不住这样的视线微微含胸时，凑近了去亲吻在空气中暴露着，已经有些挺起的茱萸。舌尖抵上敏感的顶端处，少女口中不小心漏出了一声有些拔高了的呻吟，眼角闪烁着泪滴，想要知道男人在做什么，却又羞耻得无法直直地去看，也无法开口去问。

舌头在那之后已经不再满足只是专注中间，而是在乳晕上开始绕圈，同时还伴随着轻轻重重的吮吸。尽管这个时候绝不可能被吸出什么，可一种骨头都要被抽走的快感冲击着庄吾的身体，她挤出更多的眼泪来，感觉双腿间泌出了黏湿的液体。

“将、将军……我……”手足无措的，庄吾终于开口了，她下意识想要闭上双腿，也想要寻得一星半点的安全感。在男人的视线之下，她柔柔软软地牵着对方的手，直接放在了那尚未绽放过的花苞上，想让他触碰到让她觉得陌生的水液：“这、是什么……？”  
如果门矢士不知道女王是初经人事，恐怕这会被他当做最低劣的勾引，可这样的动作由青涩无比，还因为信任而向他袒露一切的庄吾做出来，这景象在他眼中又是另一番模样了。

少女的长发有些散乱地铺开在床上，白皙的皮肤经不住爱抚，已经透出了隐约的淡粉色，被啃咬和吮吸弄出来的痕迹星星点点的地遍布其上。她此时看上去泫然欲泣，正用有些惊恐却期待安抚的眼神看着门矢士。  
这样的美丽是造物主的旨意。

一声沉闷的咆哮击中后脑，门矢士给了庄吾安抚意味的亲吻，然后将她抱了起来，让她整个人都陷入他怀中。  
所有的疑问在看到男人腿间勃起的性器时被暂时抛到了脑后，少女忍不住红了脸，尽管她自己也不知道为什么。然后对方的声音在耳边低沉沙哑地响起。  
“握住它。”他说，“用双手。”  
弓着腰身，庄吾翘着屁股埋在男人的颈窝中，心跳如鼓，喘息颤抖如同抽泣。在她听话地用双手握住那已经有些湿意黏滑的柱身时，腿间从未被打开过的花蕊外侧也被男人开始用手抚摸。

少女的花穴里里阴暗潮湿，并且正在一点点热起来，门矢士向内探入一根手指，侧过头亲吻庄吾还有着湿气的头发：“知道接下来该怎么做吗？”听着耳边的呻吟，他又往深处推进了一截，“要这样。”说完，他的另一只手就贴上了对方的手，带着她缓缓上下动了起来：“明白了吗？”声线被压低了，嘶哑的质感让人耳尖一跳。  
对这些“知识”一无所知的庄吾对门矢士的话言听计从，尽管羞耻不已，却还是乖乖地学着他教给的方式开始取悦对方，并且压抑着被插入的细密快感开口回答：“嗯、嗯……明白了……”  
“好孩子。”

少女的动作实在是笨拙，可精神上的震颤远远要大过肉体享受。门矢士发出满足的喟叹，用手指在那紧致的内里中撩拨，抽插有些缓慢，时而还会拔出来摩挲那敏感至极的阴蒂，然后抱住那禁不住软了腰、即将失去力气的身体。

在湿而滑的液体沾了满手，庄吾的双腿中间也蜿蜒着水液时，门矢士这才把手抽出来，然后将她抱起，再次让她搂住自己的脖子。  
跪坐在男人身上，少女面色嫣红，眼神迷迷糊糊的，似乎还沉浸在刚才对方用手指给她带来的高潮里，小腹和腿都还在微微战栗着。

柔软的花穴初次就展现出了惊人的容纳度，尽管它紧致又娇嫩，却已经开始懂得如何去取悦此刻正缓慢进入的客人。庄吾感觉自己体内深处传来止不住的痉挛，轻微的抽痛和即将被填满的充实感让她感受到轻微的撕裂。

手指收紧的力道不足以在门矢士背上留下痕迹，庄吾感觉自己紧绷起来，以至于难以彻底与对方契合，然后被抬起下巴施与了一个吻。她喘息，止不住地哭泣，一种足以影响灵魂的快乐把握住她的大脑，几乎让她在瞬间无力承受。  
蔷薇般的粉色在庄吾的后腰上大面积地盛放，被她凌乱的长发遮去了部分，彻底结合之时却仍旧难掩妖冶。

被蠕动的内壁挤压吮吸的肉刃每次都借着体位插入深处，门矢士的双手扶着庄吾的大腿根部，帮助她在自己身上起伏，然后在她睁着有点红的泪眼凑近索吻时，也温柔满足。

身体后仰，庄吾的浑身都被接连不断的快感冲击着，口中的呻吟时高时低，却都诱人无比。她在抽插的频率暂缓时，将一只手收了回来，面色晕着情欲的红，还有累积高潮带来的迷茫，然后她下意识将手贴上了自己的小腹，着魔了一样地往下滑，直到指尖几乎触碰到两人结合的地方，就又被呼吸沉重的男人带进了情欲的漩涡中。

摄政王总是把自己的身份更多地定义为老师，一个引导者。以往的白天，他教导庄吾如何处理事务、如何与贵族虚与委蛇，而如今，他却在夜晚教她承受他的欲望。这件事到底会不会被定义为普世价值下的必要课业呢？门矢士知道答案绝对是否定的。  
上床是为了履行义务，也是他的权利，王国需要继承人，而女王是他名义上的妻子，他们需要完成这件事。他曾经的确是这么想的，可是，就在怀中的人软绵绵地缠上来的时候，他就把这一切悄悄推翻了，将所有的口是心非都推进了夜的更深处。

012  
一晃眼，自婚礼过后，到如今已经过去了八年。庄吾在门矢士的教导下迅速长大，从当初那个还会在虚伪的交谈中暴露情绪的孩子，变成了可以随意掌控局面的，真正具有皇家风范的君主。尽管还无法在方方面面都做到尽善尽美，但她已经足够优秀，并且足以管理这个国家。  
当然，虽然这些确实是她内在的一部分，但是谁都想不到这位极具威严却又不失亲切的女王，在摄政王面前真正的模样。

处理了一天繁重的事务之后，女王回到了那位刚刚平息了边境战火的大将军身边。她打开那扇曾经被她无数次推开过的书房门，放下庄重的姿态，优雅地站在男人面前，微微扬起了下巴，用与当初一般无二的纯净眼神，眷恋又依赖地看着对方。如天鹅一般美丽纤细的脖颈微微舒展。  
“吻我，将军。”她看着爱人的眼睛，“这是女王的命令。”

然后，  
他们在夕阳无限温柔的光色中拥抱亲吻。


End file.
